


Coup de Foudre (et coup de Ciseaux)

by EmiiCherry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hair, Humor, Love, M/M, OS, larry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiiCherry/pseuds/EmiiCherry
Summary: Harry aime ses cheveux.Harry n'aime pas les coiffeurs.Harry n'aime pas les coiffeurs sauf un peut-être, quand la foudre l'a frappé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été inspiré par cet OS parce que je parlais cheveux avec ma fourmi puis j'sais pas, mes doigts écrivaient tout seul. La fiction est guimauve licorne à 100%, zéro réalisme, mais on s'en fout, on aime le love et on aime Larry. Voilà. J'suis pas une méga bonne auteur, je fais pas de la grande écriture, j'écris comme je parle donc si les expressions sont bizarres, c'est normal, je les utilise moi-même mdrrr Et puis c'est mon premier OS original aussi :O (ah oui pardon pour le lemon, je sais pas faire oops T_T)  
> J'espère que vous trouverez ça mignon malgré tout :P  
> Ah oui aussi, j'ai fait un petit clin d’œil à une des fictions de RideOfSongs, Nothing Matters but the Spectacular Now, je sais pas si j'avais le droit *panique* Si c'est pas bon, j'enlèverai, promis !
> 
> Merci Chiraz ♥
> 
> @EmiiCherry

Coup de Foudre (et coup de Ciseaux)

 

 

 **-Il vient pour se débarrasser de tout ça** , annonça Niall en montrant la tête de son ami d'un geste nonchalant.

L'ami en question affichait un air bougon et semblait vexé d'être aussi maltraité par la personne qu'il qualifiait de meilleur ami depuis maintenant six années.

 **-Bien sûr** , répondit le coiffeur avec un sourire. **Pour quelle coiffure voulez-vous opter ?**

**-Rasez-tout.**

**-Pardon ?** s'écria le brun aux cheveux longs, les yeux écarquillés de choc. **On avait dit deux centimètres !**

 

***

 

Niall s'était réveillé ce matin d'assez mauvaise humeur, et quand il vit son colocataire et aussi meilleur ami en train de se battre une énième fois avec ses cheveux dans la salle de bain, il décida de péter son câble.

 **-Harry, ça fait deux heures que t'es dans la salle de bain** , explosa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Mais tu viens de te réveiller** , constata son ami en essayant de défaire ses nœuds.

 **-Ça fait quand même deux heures que t'es là** , répliqua le blond en baillant.

Harry pouffa de rire avant de se reconcentrer sur sa chevelure. Il aimait tellement ses cheveux. Genre, il les _bénissait_ littéralement. Mais ils étaient longs. Il refusait catégoriquement de les couper.

**-Tu vas chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui. C'est décidé.**

**-Mais Niall, je t'ai dit que j'irai chez le coiffeur bientôt.**

**-Tu devais y aller 4 fois ce dernier mois et t'y as jamais mis les pieds. Comment oses-tu mentir à ton bff ?**

**-Je t'ai dit que j'irai un jour.**

**-Tu y vas aujourd'hui** , ordonna Niall en poussant Harry d'un coup de bassin pour se placer devant le miroir.

Il s'empara de sa brosse à dents d'un geste brusque, mit le dentifrice et fourra le tout dans sa bouche avant de se brosser les dents frénétiquement.

 **-U ba ayer é eu oiffeu an fai d'hitoi** , articula Niall avant de cracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. **Et je t'interdis de faire marche arrière. Je t'accompagne.**

 **-Mais Niall** , pleurnicha Harry. **J'aime trop mes cheveux, tu comprends pas.**

**-Ils sont plus longs que ceux de ma sœur, Harry.**

Harry le fixa d'un air blasé.

**-T'as pas de sœur.**

**-Oui mais** ** _si j'en avais une_** , corrigea Niall en roulant des yeux, **les tiens seraient quand même toujours plus longs.**

Le bouclé soupira avant de tourner son regard vers le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient longs oui, ils lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos. Mais il aimait trop. Il avait l'impression d'être libre quand le vent soufflait et faisait s'envoler ses belles boucles brunes dans les airs.

Bon, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces publicités de shampooings où les mannequins ont les cheveux qui volent en mode synchro, mais Harry aimait bien quand même.

Son coloc un peu moins, malheureusement pour lui.

**-Depuis que je te connais, t'as les cheveux longs bordel. Tu les as jamais coupé ou quoi ?**

**-Si** , protesta Harry vivement. **Une fois avant Noël, c'était ma mère qui m'avait coupé les cheveux.**

 **-Le Noël de tes 3 ans ?** demanda Niall d'un ton las.

 **-Mes 7 ans** , corrigea Harry en jouant avec une mèche, fier comme un coq.

Niall ferma le robinet, agacé. Il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette et soupira longuement.

 **-Mon pote, tes cheveux sont trop longs. Et encore, si tu les entretenais correctement ça irait, mais tu les laves une fois toutes les deux semaines** , s'écria Niall, offusqué.

**-Ils sont propres !**

**-** ** _Ils sont gras_** , hurla le blond. **Tu vas dans la douche tout de suite et après, on va chez le coiffeur. Tu discutes pas. Sinon, j'appelle ta mère.**

Harry commença à enlever son t-shirt, de mauvaise humeur. Pas sa mère.

Niall afficha ce sourire satisfait qu'il détestait tant et leva son poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

**-Je connais un coiffeur sympa, tu vas voir, tu vas ressortir nouveau.**

Et il sortit de la salle de bain en sautillant.

 **-Que deux centimètres Niall** , hurla Harry en faisant couler l'eau.

 **-Dépêche-toi** , entendit-il son coloc lui répondre.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 **-Tu avais dit deux centimètres** , répéta Harry d'un air buté.

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit ça** , répliqua le blond en croisant les bras. **Tu as dit deux centimètres tout seul.**

 **-Coupez deux centimètres qu'on en finisse** , conclut Harry au coiffeur qui les regardait d'un air moqueur.

 **-Deux centimètres, c'est rien sur cette tignasse** , s'exclama Niall en se plaçant devant Harry. **Rasez-tout, je vous paierais en plus.**

 **-On se calme** , dit le coiffeur en riant. **Je laisse votre ami s'installer là, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.**

 **-Oui vas-y Harry, installe-toi là, je te regarde** , ordonna Niall en poussant le bouclé vers le siège.

 

***

 

 

Louis s'était levé de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il avait hâte de commencer cette nouvelle journée, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il avait ouvert son propre salon de coiffure il y avait de ça quelques mois et il en était vraiment très fier. Les affaires marchaient plutôt bien, il était considéré comme un très bon coiffeur dans la ville. Il faut dire que Liam y avait été pour beaucoup. Il avait réussi à faire venir le mannequin Zayn Malik dans son salon _-Zayn Malik, vous imaginez ?-_ et le jeune homme était ressorti vraiment satisfait, il avait remercié Louis plusieurs fois et avait promis de revenir chez lui dès qu'il en aurait besoin.

Louis avait vraiment été ému, sans mentir. Il avait serré Liam dans ses bras et l'avait remercié un nombre incalculable de fois.

 **-T'inquiète Tommo** , avait dit Liam en riant. **Il faut bien que mes études dans le management servent à quelque chose !**

 **-Merci, merci** , soufflait Louis à répétition. **Tu viens de faire décoller ma carrière. Zayn Malik, mon gars.**

 **-Et ouais, Zayn Malik** , confirma Liam avec un grand sourire.

 **-Zayn Malik** , répéta Louis, halluciné. **Je viens de coiffer Zayn Malik et il a aimé. Si ça se trouve, sa copine va aussi venir me voir ! Et si ça se répercute plus loin, Kendall Jenner viendra aussi et toute la famille Kardashian viendra ensuite. Je vais devenir un coiffeur de star ! Juste si Malik ne m'oublie pas.**

Louis était tellement content qu'il faillit s'évanouir.

 **-Respire Louis** , fit Liam, aussi content que son ami **. Et tu sais que je dois bientôt aller à une réunion, Karl Lagerfeld sera présent, je lui parlerai de toi.**

 **-Tu ferais pas ça** , souffla Louis.

**-Tu le mérites. T'as du talent Tommo.**

Depuis cette conversation, Louis travaillait avec acharnement. Il avait essayé de réaménager au mieux son salon, Liam l'avait aidé évidemment. Son salon de coiffure n'était pas connu aux yeux de tous, mais sa popularité augmentait petit à petit. Il travaillait seul au début, il prenait les gens par rendez-vous les après-midi, mais laissait ouvert à tout public le matin. Les clients se faisaient nombreux, et particulièrement les femmes, qui étaient toujours satisfaites. Il arrivait à tout gérer seul mais rapidement, il s'était dit que ça serait plus simple s'il embauchait une assistante pour l'aider. Il avait pensé à sa sœur, Charlotte, qui avait dit accepter sa requête avec plaisir.

Le salon de coiffure devenait une affaire de famille et Louis aimait ça.

Lottie venait tous les après-midi, pour prendre les rendez-vous et s'occuper des clientes qui venaient. Louis l'appelait d'urgence certains matins, quand il était vraiment débordé. Et sa sœur l'aidait avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme adorait couper les cheveux. C'était une passion. Il adorait voir ses clients, les hommes comme les femmes, avec ce sourire en découvrant leur nouvelle tête. Il adorait créer quelque chose qu'une personne porterait sur elle pendant des mois.

 

***

 

Mais quand il vit ces deux personnes arriver dans son salon ce matin, il avait eu envie de rire. Le blond semblait réellement déterminé à liquider la chevelure imposante de son ami. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie.

Louis avait été vraiment surpris par la longueur de ses cheveux, quand il avait mis la cape de coupe sur son client. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme en porter de si longs. Et ils semblaient d'une qualité incroyable. Ils étaient brillants et éclatants. Lui-même était incroyablement beau. Mais chut, faut pas le dire.

 **-Ne regardez pas sa crinière comme ça, il les a lavé ce matin, c'est pour ça que ça brille** , a dit le blond.

 **-Niall** , hurla le bouclé -Harry c'est ça ?- en se dandinant sur la chaise. **T'es pas obligé de me dénigrer comme ça.**

 **-Vous avez le droit de juger Tom** , ignora l'autre.

 **-Tom ?** demanda Louis, en levant un sourcil.

**-Ba le salon de coiffure s'appelle Tommo's.**

**-Ah** , comprit Louis en faisant passer une serviette autour du cou du bouclé qui semblait toujours aussi nerveux. **C'est juste un surnom que me donnait mon ami. Tomlinson en fait, mon nom de famille.**

 **-Ah d'accord** , fit Niall en s'installant sur une chaise à côté d'eux et empoignant un magazine people qui trainait là.

Louis prit un shampooing et un après-shampooing qui étaient rangés dans le placard derrière lui et les plaça près de lui, prêt à commencer son travail.

 **-Alors, on va commencer** , annonça-t-il en se frottant les mains.

 

***

 

Non, juste non. Harry avait juste envie de se lever et de s'enfuir en courant, tout en gardant cette stupide serviette autour de lui et ce machin en plastique qui lui grattait la base du cou.

 **-Euh...Vous êtes sûr que vous avez envie ?** demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

 **-Tous les coiffeurs crèvent d'envie de te raser la tête** , répondit Niall alors qu'il feuilletait son magazine.

 **-Détendez-vous** , dit le coiffeur d'une voix qu'Harry trouva extrêmement douce. **Surtout, dites-moi si l'eau est trop chaude. Ou trop froide.**

Il bascula lentement la tête d'Harry en arrière et la plaça sur le lavabo. Le bouclé frissonna en sentant le froid de la cuvette en céramique et il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Allez vite, qu'on en finisse. Harry serra les dents et attendit.

L'eau coula dans ses cheveux, lui provoquant un autre frisson. Elle était tiède, le coiffeur semblait faire attention à la température.

 **-Détendez-votre cou, vous êtes crispé** , lui dit-il.

_"J'vais t'en coller une, on verra qui sera crispé après"._

Harry était vraiment nerveux. Ses cheveux putain. Ses bébés.

**-Ça va la température ?**

_"Mais ta gueule, bordel de dieu"._

Harry avait mal à la mâchoire tant il serrait les dents, et il jura de se venger de Niall en lui tatouant une merde sur le front pendant son sommeil.

Il entendit le coiffeur ouvrir le shampoing et il sentit ses mains parcourir sa tête.

Harry ne sut plus trop ce qu'il se passa mais ses épaules se détendirent. Les mains du coiffeur étaient douces. Il massait doucement et putain,  il devait détester tous les coiffeurs de la planète normalement.

Finalement, il aimait bien. Les doigts du garçon faisaient des petits cercles contre son crâne et Harry avouait y avoir un faible. C'était relaxant. Vraiment.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé ça particulièrement érotique mais ne nous emballons pas, cet homme restait le satan des cheveux. Il était _juste_ chez le coiffeur, comme toute personne normale.

Il fixa le plafond pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans les nuages, ayant oublié où il était rien qu'avec ce massage crânien.

 **-Ça va ?** demanda le garçon.

**-Mmh.**

**-On verra si ça ira toujours tout à l'heure** , entendit-il Niall marmonner en tournant une page.

Mais quel sadique, celui-là.

**-Je ne couperai pas beaucoup, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez.**

**-Merci** , souffla Harry, reconnaissant.

Il entendit le coiffeur ouvrir l'eau, elle était toujours de bonne température, et il sentit toute la mousse disparaître. Il décida qu'il aimait ce coiffeur, et seulement ce coiffeur. Il avait des mains de fées.

Harry sentit ensuite le démêlant froid sur ses cheveux mais ça ne lui procura pas de frissons cette fois. Il avait l'impression que le coiffeur s'occupait vraiment de ses cheveux, que ce n'était pas juste son travail. Il passait un assez bon moment en fait.

Le garçon rinça une dernière fois les boucles d'Harry et il y passa un peigne en faisant des gestes lents.

**-Dites-moi si je tire trop fort.**

_"Non, c'est parfait"_ , avait envie de répondre Harry. _"Tu peux même les tirer plus fort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire"_.

Le garçon passa finalement la serviette dans les cheveux d'Harry, les essorant délicatement.

**-Bien, on va pouvoir passer à la coupe.**

NON, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS PARFAIT EN FAIT.

 

***

 

 

**-Vous avez de très beaux cheveux, erm, Harry ?**

Harry fixa le coiffeur par le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui. Il aimait bien comment sonnait son prénom dans sa bouche. C'était...cool. Le garçon était vraiment pas mal physiquement en plus. Harry aimait bien ses yeux bleus qui se fermaient quand il souriait. Il aimait bien sa mèche qui lui tombait sur le front. Il aimait bien son style, avec ce foulard rouge enroulé autour du cou et ce t-shirt noir qui moulait son corps.

Mais Harry ne devait pas prendre cette trajectoire. Il était censé le détester. C'était un coiffeur, enfin ! Un coiffeur sexy, certes, mais un coiffeur quand même.

 **-Oui, c'est ça, j'suis Harry** , dit-il d'une voix qu'il jugea trop aiguë.

Il commençait à être gagné par le stresse de nouveau. Mais quel bordel. Il allait tuer Niall. Il allait le découper en petits morceaux.

 **-Bien Harry** , fit le coiffeur en souriant. **Vous avez les cheveux bouclés, alors si je les coupe, il faudra vous attendre à ce qu'ils soient beaucoup plus courts une fois secs. Mais ça sera normal, ok ?**

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

**-Doux Jésus.**

Il vit le garçon retenir un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**-Je peux y aller doucement si vous voulez. On peut commencer par couper, disons, dix centimètres.**

**-DIX ?**

**-Coupez plus, nom de Dieu** , supplia Niall.

 **-Ça ne sera pas beaucoup** , rassura Tomlinson. **Je vous promets. Vos pointes sont un peu abîmées, ça serait le mieux pour vos cheveux je pense.**

 **-Coupez, bordel. Passez à l'acte** , continua Niall.

Le garçon sortit les ciseaux de sa poche arrière et Harry s'autorisa à paniquer maintenant.

**-NON, NON, JE VEUX PLUS.**

**-Harry, tu te calmes. Tu me fais honte** , soupira le blond en se plaçant à côté de lui pour lui prendre la main.

 **-On n'est pas obligé de couper** , souffla le châtain, un peu gêné.

**-Non, vous allez lui couper cette tignasse même si ça prend des années.**

Harry transpirait. Ses cheveux étaient la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux. DIX PUTAINS DE CENTIMÈTRES.

 **-Ferme les yeux Harry** , ordonna Niall. **Et vous, coupez.**

Le châtain fit claquer les ciseaux avant de hocher la tête. Il attacha la masse de cheveux sur la tête de son client et laissa une mèche à l'arrière échapper.

Il fit passer le peigne avant de s'arrêter à une longueur qu'il jugeait correcte et il coupa d'un geste net et précis.

Harry laissa échapper une plainte en entendant le bruit de l'objet diabolique.

**-IL A COUPÉ PLUS DE DIX CENTIMÈTRES.**

**-Harry Styles, arrête de faire l'enfant, tu vois rien.**

Le bouclé allait pleurer. Vraiment. Il sentait ses yeux picoter et il les ferma à s'en faire mal aux paupières. Il ne voulait pas regarder le désastre dans la glace.

 

***

 

Louis avait un peu de peine pour ce Harry. Il semblait vraiment vénérer ses cheveux. Et il était vrai que s'il avait eu les cheveux aussi longs que lui, il n'aurait pas osé les couper.

Il trouvait son client vraiment attendrissant. Il était mignon, même. Sa beauté était d'ailleurs assez unique, sa peau était laiteuse et ses yeux d'un verts éclatants. Ses cheveux longs faisaient tout son charme et Louis n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer portant des cheveux courts. Il espérait juste que Harry ne l'étrangle pas à la fin de son travail.

Il coupa pendant longtemps, s'appliquant et prenant son temps. Il refusait de faire une erreur professionnelle sur ce garçon. On aurait dit un chaton. Et il n'avait pas envie de blesser un chaton.

 **-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous lisse les cheveux pour que ça ne soit pas trop brutal ?** proposa-t-il à Harry qui avait les yeux toujours fermés.

Harry ne répondit pas, Louis voyait que sa mâchoire était contractée avec violence.

 **-Non laissez comme ça, je trouve ça pas mal** , dit Niall. **Ça va largement mieux. Tu fais beaucoup plus viril, Haz. Même s'ils sont encore trop longs à mon goût.**

 **-Je vais vous appliquer un soin** , annonça Louis. **Dites-vous que vos cheveux étaient vraiment abîmés, j'ai juste coupé les pointes. Vos cheveux pousseront plus vite.**

Le châtain vit Harry ouvrir un œil avant de les écarquiller d'horreur une fois de plus.

**-Mais...**

**-Seigneur. Harry, ne dis r...**

**-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ?**

 

***

 

Le garçon se recula, un peu blessé.

 **-Je trouve le résultat plutôt bien** , se défendit-il.

**-Je trouve qu'il aurait dû couper plus.**

**-Je trouve que tu devrais fermer ta gueule** , cracha Harry à son ami en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux.

Sa tête était légère. Vraiment légère. Sa longue chevelure avait disparu. Ses boucles lui tombaient sur les omoplates maintenant.

Objectivement, ils étaient toujours longs mais ce n'était plus pareil. Et ce n'était sûrement pas parce que beau gosse aux doigts de fées avait fait un bon travail qu'il devait le complimenter. Ah ça non.

 **-JE NE REMETTAIS PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI** , hurla-t-il en se débarrassant de la cape et en regardant avec horreur toutes les mèches éparpillées autour du siège.

Il y en avait trop putain, il avait trop coupé. Beaucoup trop. C'était juste deux centimètres à la base, pas vingt. Harry était vraiment en colère.

**-AVALEZ VOTRE SOIN ET ÉTOUFFEZ-VOUS AVEC.**

Il laissa tomber la cape au sol et sortit du salon sans se retourner.

Le blond soupira avant de la ramasser et la tendre au coiffeur qui semblait déstabilisé.

 **-Pardonnez-le, c'est vraiment un gamin** , soupira-t-il. **Vous avez fait du bon travail, vraiment. Combien je vous dois ?**

**-Je...Je l'ai blessé ?**

**-Il s'en remettra. Vous avez fait un travail de pro, je vous assure. Même si personnellement, j'aurais vraiment tout rasé pour qu'on puisse voir son crâne d'œuf, à cet idiot.**

Niall paya le coiffeur et lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'il était content du résultat. Mais il voyait bien que le garçon se sentait mal et Niall allait vraiment obliger son abruti d'ami à venir s'excuser.

 

***

 

D'accord. Harry y était peut-être allé fort. À force de se regarder dans la glace, il trouvait ses cheveux finalement pas mal. Et puis, ils étaient très longs encore. Ce coiffeur les avait bien coupés, il devait l'admettre.

Au début, il était rentré enragé et en larmes. Il avait envie de tout casser, le fait de s'être coupé les cheveux le changeait complètement. Ce n'était pas sa personnalité.

Mais après avoir pris l'habitude de son image, il reconnut que ce gars avait plutôt bien fait son boulot. Il avait des doigts de fées après tout.

Harry repensa à la manière dont il lui avait lavé les cheveux et ses joues se pigmentèrent d'un léger rose. Oh ça non, il n'allait pas craquer pour un satan de cheveux.

Niall était rentré quelques minutes après lui et lui avait hurlé qu'il lui faisait honte et qu'il allait quand même appeler sa mère. Harry paniqua et s'excusa tout de suite. Si sa mère venait, elle raserait vraiment tout, à la tondeuse. Plutôt mourir.

Il se rappela toutes ces fois où il se cachait derrière sa grand-mère quand il voyait sa mère armée d'une paire de ciseaux, prête à lui couper les cheveux. Harry se cachait et sa grand-mère le protégeait, elle. Elle acceptait les cheveux longs d'Harry. Même s'il avait 18 ans à cette sombre époque.

**-Tu vas aller t'excuser Harry.**

**-Jamais de la vie.**

**-Sérieux Harry, des fois je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter.**

**-Tu m'aimes quand même.**

**-Va t'excuser.**

**-Non. Je ne remets plus les pieds dehors jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux retrouvent leur longueur normale.**

Niall soupira.

**-Tu exagères.**

**-Tu m'as forcé à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire** , protesta Harry, blessé.

**-Tu as manqué de respect à ce pauvre gars qui s'est appliqué sur ta tête pendant une heure.**

Les doigts de fées.

 **-Je m'en fiche** , s'exclama Harry, tout rouge. **Je retourne pas là-bas.**

 

***

 

Une semaine plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte d'entrée du salon de coiffure sans oser y rentrer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'ailleurs mais il fallait qu'il y aille. Niall avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par le menacer de le mettre dehors. Jeter son propre colocataire, vous imaginez ?

**-J'habite ici aussi.**

**-M'oblige pas à appeler ta mère.**

**-Arrête avec elle, ce n'sont que des menaces** , rétorqua le bouclé en roulant des yeux.

Puis il avait tout de suite accepté quand il vit Niall composer le numéro sur son téléphone. Le traître.

Il poussa la porte rouge, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

**-Bonjour, bienvenu. Vous avez rendez-vous ?**

Harry fixa la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir blanc. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas là la dernière fois. Elle était vraiment jolie, ses cheveux blonds étaient très longs.

 _Cheveux longs_. Il faillit pleurer.

 **-Euh...Je cherche...Je voudrais** , dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

 **-C'est la première fois que vous venez chez nous ?** demanda la jeune fille. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce salon a bonne réputation. Vous avez les cheveux vraiment longs !**

**-Non, euh...Je voudrais voir...un coiffeur. Celui-qui m'a coupé les cheveux la dernière fois.**

Il crut voir un éclair traverser le regard de la blonde qui fit soudainement un grand sourire.

 **-Oh, je vois** , dit-elle, en abaissant la voix. **C'est un rendez-vous d'un autre type c'est ça ?**

Hein ?

 **-Non, non** , fit Harry en secouant la tête. **Je dois le voir pour...autre chose.**

La jeune fille passa devant le comptoir et Harry remarqua ces très hauts talons qu'elle portait de manière élégante. Elle était vraiment petite en fait. Comme le coiffeur d'ailleurs. Ou alors, c'était lui qui était trop grand.

 **-Je vais l'appeler, il est en pause** , expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Était-elle en train de penser qu'Harry recherchait quelque chose en particulier ? Insinuait-elle que le coiffeur était ouvert à toute relation ?

Harry s'empêcha de rougir et reprit contenance en se raclant la gorge.

 **-LOUIIIS** , hurla la blonde, dont la voix était subitement passée de mielleuse à sauvage.

Mais quel genre de femme était-ce.

 **-Tu veux quoi ?** entendit-il quelqu'un articuler à l'arrière du salon.

 **-Un client pour toi** , annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière elle aussi.

Elle se retourna vers Harry précipitamment.

**-Excusez-moi, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.**

Harry hocha la tête mal à l'aise et attendit ce fameux Louis.

_Louis._

Ce nom semblait vraiment doux à prononcer. Cette sonorité française, tout ça, ouais, Harry aimait de plus en plus.

_Ne pas craquer pour le satan des cheveux._

**-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Louis apparut devant Harry qui percuta son regard de plein fouet. Il ne se souvenait pas que le coiffeur était aussi beau.

**-Euh...**

**-Oh c'est vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** interrogea le châtain en détournant le regard.

**-Je...viens m'excuser.**

Louis se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux et arqua un sourcil.

**-Vous excuser ?**

- **Oui, je suis désolé pour le "avalez le soin et étouffez-vous avec"** , dit-il en récitant la phrase qu'il avait répétée avec Niall.

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Ouais euh...Je suis...**

Doigts de fées.

_Bordel._

**-J'veux me recouper les cheveux.**

 

***

 

Harry avait paniqué d'accord ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment se recouper les cheveux, il voulait juste un massage crânien mais ce n'était pas vraiment approprié de demander ça. Alors il avait juste paniqué.

 **-Vous...êtes sûr ?** demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Ouais, ouais, je crois.**

**-Vous ne sembliez pas très à l'aise la dernière fois.**

**-J'étais...stressé.**

**-Oh, j'avais remarqué** , ironisa le châtain en croisant les bras.

La jeune blonde arriva en furie.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?** demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Louis roula des yeux.

**-On a un client. Prépare-le, j'arrive.**

 

***

 

**-Mais qu'est-ce que...**

**-J'AI PANIQUÉ D'ACCORD ?** explosa Harry.

Il avait encore coupé ses cheveux bordel. Il avait profité du massage d'abord, avouons-le, puis avait dit qu'il voulait qu'on lui coupe les deux centimètres qui étaient prévus d'être coupé.

Louis l'avait regardé d'un air dubitatif avant de se mettre au travail.

Harry avait serré les dents, avait encore transpiré mais le résultat était épatant. Vraiment. Niall trouvait Harry déjà beau avant, même s'il avait une tignasse de Cro-Magnon mais là, son ami pouvait limite le rendre gay.  
Évidemment, Niall aimait trop les femmes pour ça mais wow, Harry était devenu canon. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules maintenant.

 **-Je préfère ça plutôt qu'avant** , il a dit en bavant presque.

**-Ouais ? C'est pas mal hein. Louis m'a dit que c'était cool que mes cheveux ne gonflent pas, comme les autres bouclés de la planète.**

**-Louis ?** hallucina Niall en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé.

**-Ouais, c'est le nom du coiffeur.**

**-J'savais pas que vous étiez déjà intimes.**

**-On ne l'est pas ok ? J'étais allé m'excuser, j'ai paniqué et je lui ai demandé de me recouper les cheveux mais c'était INVOLONTAIRE.**

**-D'accord** , fit Niall, légèrement choqué. **Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**-ARRÊTE DE ME CRITIQUER OK ?**

**-Mais Harry...**

**-JE T'AI DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT INVOLONTAIRE.**

**-Mais pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?**

**-INVOLONTAIRE** , hurla Harry en quittant la pièce.

 

***

 

Harry ne voulait pas revoir Louis, d'accord ? Il n'avait pas craqué pour la terreur des tignasses. Il n'avait pas rêvé de ses doigts de fées se baladant ailleurs que sur sa tête et non, IL N'ÉTAIT PAS FRUSTRÉ.

Il voulait juste un autre massage crânien, c'est pour ça qu'il se tenait devant la porte rouge une nouvelle fois. À 8h du matin.

Le salon ouvrait à 9h. Mais quel crétin. Il allait vraiment rester comme un con devant la porte comme ça ?

**-Harry, t'es un abruti.**

**-Harry ?** entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna en un sursaut et aperçut Louis qui l'observait, légèrement méfiant.

 **-Eh, salut** , dit-il en essayant de paraître cool alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Massage crânien.

 **-Tu sais que le salon ouvre à 9h hein ?** rappela Louis avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Ouais, j'avais vu** , soupira Harry en montrant les horaires affichées sur la porte.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Ba...je viens pour m'excuser encore** , improvisa-t-il, se sentant stupide immédiatement après.

 **-T'excuser de quoi ?** interrogea Louis curieux en cherchant les clés dans sa poche pour ouvrir la porte.

Harry l'observa tourner la clé avec délicatesse et pousser la porte. Il resta planté là, cherchant ses mots et...il regarda Louis entrer dans le salon.

En l'oubliant genre.

Comme ça. La porte se referma sur son nez.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était blessé ou non. Il se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à ce combat intérieur qui s'offrait à lui. Devait-il entrer ?

**-Ba, tu rentres pas ?**

Louis réapparut en entrouvrant la porte et Harry se sentit rougir.

Non sérieux, Louis était vraiment mignon. Il ressemblait à un ange. Mais Harry ne pouvait définitivement pas le comparer à un ange puisqu'il était coiffeur.

Il ne fallait pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes.

**-Harry ?**

**-Euh...je dois pas attendre 9h ?**

 

***

 

D'accord, Louis trouvait Harry adorable. Adorablement adorable. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça en fait, il était spécial. Et puis il était agréable à regarder. Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça ferait s'il tentait quelque chose avec lui. Il avait l'impression que le bouclé essayait de le charmer, certes en lui demandant de lui couper les cheveux, mais Louis aimait l'originalité. Il se demandait comment le bouclé allait faire pour lui donner un rendez-vous et il devait avouer qu'il n'attendait que ça. Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la ville, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à créer quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Harry était un client tombé du ciel, il était charmant, il avait l'air drôle et gentil et un peu timide aussi, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à demander autre chose que de se couper les cheveux. Ou alors, Harry n'était peut-être pas de ce bord-là et Louis se faisait des idées. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour détecter ce genre de chose.

 **-Tu peux attendre 9h si tu veux, mais il fait froid** , continua Louis en souriant malgré lui.

Cela sembla convaincre Harry de rentrer, puisqu'il entra dans la seconde qui suivit sans la moindre hésitation.

 **-Merci** , souffla le bouclé en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Louis se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers l'arrière et activa les lumières et le chauffage. Il attendait l'instant, le moment où Harry ferait enfin le premier pas. Louis allait dire oui, bien sûr, mais il voyait à quel point le bouclé avait du mal, alors il ne voulait pas gâcher tous ses efforts. Il vit Harry jouer avec ses doigts. Ça y est, il allait le faire. Amen.

 **-Alors...T'es coiffeur** , fit Harry, hésitant.

Ah ba non.

 **-Euh ouais, comme t'as pu le remarquer** , répondit Louis en se retenant de rire.

Harry essayait de flirter, c'était putain de mignon. Louis était charmé.

 **-Ouais euh...Je peux t'aider ?** proposa Harry, en continuant de torturer ses doigts.

**-Oui, bien sûr. Mais mets-toi à l'aise. Il y a un porte-manteau là.**

Harry déposa sa veste et son écharpe en souriant et Louis ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait bien coupé ses cheveux. Le bouclé avait le visage qui était un peu plus mis en valeur et Louis avait bien envie de les coiffer pour passer le temps. Mais ce n'était pas très poli de faire ça, pas vrai ?

Harry prit un chiffon pour nettoyer les vitres et Louis n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Ce mec sorti de nulle part, qui lui avait hurlé dessus et qui semblait vénérer ses cheveux revenait dans le plus grand des calmes. Il s'était excusé mais Louis l'avait pardonné depuis longtemps. Il comprenait Harry, les cheveux étaient sacrés. D'autant plus que c'était son ami, Niall, qui l'avait obligé, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Louis se sentait moins seul. Il était toujours impatient que Lottie vienne et maintenant que Harry était là en train de s'appliquer à faire les vitres, il se sentait...bien.  
Lottie l'avait tellement harcelé d'ailleurs. Elle posait toutes sortes de question telles que "depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? À quand le mariage ?". Bien sûr, elle déconnait mais Louis, tout rouge, avait faillit la mettre à la porte alors elle s'était calmée instantanément.

Il ne connaissait pas Harry, oui. Ce gars était un parfait inconnu, juste un client, rien de plus. Mais le châtain croyait au destin. Aucun client ne vient trois fois dans la même semaine pour se couper les cheveux dans le même salon de coiffure.

 

***

 

 **-Pourquoi coiffeur ?** questionna Harry en observant Louis nettoyer les miroirs.

 **-Ah, c'était mon rêve d'avoir mon propre salon de coiffure** , expliqua Louis. **Tu fais quoi dans la vie, toi ?**

**-Je...suis étudiant.**

**-En quoi ?** demanda le châtain en se tournant vers lui.

**-Euh...Cosmétique ?**

**-T'as pas l'air très sûr de toi** , remarqua le châtain.

 **-Je veux créer des shampooings** , insista Harry.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai. Il voulait juste impressionner Louis.  
Il était en fac d'anglais en fait, pour être professeur. Rien à voir quoi. Mais Harry aima la lueur qui passa dans le regard azur de Louis.

**-Sérieux ? Je trouve ça génial !**

**-Ouais, moi aussi** , ajouta Harry en voulant se frapper pour avoir menti.

Mais Louis était impressionné alors c'était bien, non ?

**-Tu veux être en laboratoire, c'est ça ?**

**-Euh ouais.**

**-J'espère que t'y arriveras alors** , encouragea Louis. **Alors, t'étais venu pour quoi déjà ?**

Ah oui. Merde, il avait oublié pourquoi il était venu là. C'était quoi la raison déjà ?

"Je t'ai trouvé vraiment beau pour un coiffeur alors..."

"Laisse tes doigts parcourir ma tête et même ailleurs si tu le souhaites."

"Marrions-nous."

**-Tu pourrais me couper les pointes ?**

**-Encore ?** s'étrangla Louis. **Tu les as déjà vraiment beaucoup coupé pour quelqu'un qui a peur d'une paire de ciseaux.**

 **-J'ai pas peur des ciseaux** , marmonna Harry sur un ton de défi. **Alors ?**

 **-Le salon ouvre dans 5 minutes. Laisse-moi finir ça et installe-toi** , fit Louis en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Il lui donna la cape et alla vers le comptoir pour faire quelque chose dont Harry se fichait éperdument. Louis allait bientôt s'occuper de lui. Le châtain est ensuite revenu avec une serviette qu'il la plaça autour du bouclé.

 **-Bon ba...c'est parti** , annonça Louis avant de placer la tête d'Harry sur la cuvette.

"Yesssssssssssssss", hurla Harry intérieurement.

 

***

 

Les doigts de Louis étaient doux. Harry s'empêchait presque de gémir.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_ C'était juste un coiffeur, bon sang. Il allait passer pour un obsédé sexuel psychopathe.

**-Tu es sûr de vouloir encore les couper ?**

**-Oui, juste un centimètre.**

**-Harry** , soupira Louis en continuant de laver ses boucles. **Je ne vais pas te couper** ** _juste_** **un centimètre.**

**-Et pourquoi pas ?**

**-Mais qui vient pour couper seulement un centimètre ?**

**-Ba moi** , bouda Harry.

**-Tu sais que les coiffeurs coupent toujours un peu plus ?**

Harry serra les dents, en essayant de gérer sa respiration.

 **-Ils sont encore longs hein, ça ne se verra pas** , souffla-t-il finalement.

 

***

 

**-Dis-moi que c'est une blague.**

**-Ne me juge pas.**

**-T'es encore allé te couper les cheveux, j'hallulu** , continua Niall. **J'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais accro vue ta tignasse mi-Dumbledore mi-Hagrid.**

Harry était devant le miroir, ébouriffant ses cheveux pour leurs donner du volume. Louis avait bien fait son travail encore. Il avait réussi à couper presqu'un centimètre après avoir dit "challenge accepté".  
Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau du menton maintenant, les boucles remontant un peu.

**-Ou alors, t'es devenu accro à autre chose.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Ah si, moi je vois très bien. Ça commence par L et ça finit par -ouis.**

Harry leva les les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**-C'est pas en finissant chauve que tu vas le charmer Haz. Invite-le imbécile.**

**-Mais j'arrive pas** , pleurnicha le brun. **Je panique à chaque fois.**

**-Ah donc, tu craques bien sur lui.**

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant d'attraper son peigne.

**-Laisse-moi paniquer dans mon coin, faux frère.**

**-Ouais ba arrête de paniquer** , continua Niall. **Je plaisantais quand je disais vouloir te voir rasé.**

Niall posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

**-Tu retournes dans le salon, tu l'invite et vous passez une bonne soirée. Rien de plus simple.**

 

***

 

Rien de plus simple, qu'il avait dit.

Harry se trouvait donc une fois de plus devant la porte du salon de coiffure Tommo's. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se sentait un peu nerveux. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte.

Louis était en train de balayer des cheveux tombés au sol.

 **-Harry ?!** s'étonna le châtain en le voyant. **Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux encore te couper les cheveux ?**

**-Et bien euh...Oui ?**

Louis soupira.

**-Harry...**

**-Ba quoi.**

**-Pourquoi tu me demandes pas juste de sortir avec toi ?**

Pardon ?

 **-Hein ?** s'étrangla Harry, mortifié.

**-Je te trouve mignon Harry, ta façon d'essayer de m'aborder est adorable mais ne perd pas tes cheveux à cause de moi...Ça me fait me sentir coupable.**

**-Tu me trouves...mignon ?** répéta Harry, le rouge aux joues.

Son cerveau allait disjoncter.

**-Mais oui, je t'ai trouvé adorable dès la première fois. Arrête de vouloir te couper les cheveux, je les aime bien comme ça.**

**-T'aimes bien mes cheveux comme ça ?** répéta Harry, déconnecté.

Louis pouffa de rire et s'approcha d'Harry après avoir posé son balai en appui contre le mur.

 **-J'sais pas trop quoi dire** , chuchota Harry.

 **-Être timide te rend encore plus mignon** , continua Louis timidement. **Alors ? Tu veux m'inviter ou pas ? Parce que la conversation risque d'être gênante si j'ai eu tout faux.**

**-Ouais, carrément ouais.**

**-Oh merde, t'es pas gay ?** lâcha le châtain mal à l'aise en reculant d'un pas.

 **-Non ! Enfin si ! Je veux dire, non t'as raison, je veux carrément sortir avec toi, ouais** , corrigea Harry, le cœur battant.

Louis fit un sourire qui fit fondre Harry instantanément. Son cœur allait exploser, il ne s'était pas fait remballe-zoné, c'était trop beau.

 **-Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux** , murmura Louis timidement.

 **-Tu vas vite dis donc** , répliqua Harry, les yeux ronds.

Il allait suer comme une truie si ça continuait.

**-Tu fixes mes lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Ah ouais, je les fixe ?** demanda Harry, les yeux perdus sur la bouche du jeune coiffeur.

Il allait baver.

Louis éclata de rire et le son résonna dans la boîte crânienne d'Harry. Il jura ne jamais avoir entendu un son aussi joli. Ouais, il avait carrément envie de l'embrasser.

Il se perdit dans les yeux bleus hypnotiques du châtain et ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'approchait de lui.

**-Bonjour !**

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Une femme était là, toute souriante. Harry avait envie de la trucider et voulait juste la jeter dehors pour en revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant.

 **-Bonjour madame** , salua Louis gentiment. **Je suis à vous tout de suite.**

Il retourna son regard vers Harry et lui sourit tendrement.

**-Passe me prendre ce soir, je ferme le salon à 19h. À plus Harry !**

Louis se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du bouclé avant d'aller vers sa cliente.

Harry bugua.

 

***

 

 

✉️

 _[À Nialler]_  
_Niall_

 _[De Nialler]_  
_Oh non. T'es chauve ?_

 _[À Nialler]_  
_IL A DIT OUI_

 _[À Nialler]_  
_Je suis trop content :D <33333_

 _[De Nialler]_  
_Oh putain le con, il l'a vraiment fait_

 _[De Nialler]_  
_Seigneur merci d'avoir épargné sa tête._

 _[De Nialler]_  
_BIEN JOUÉ MON POTE, C'EST SUP'HAIR_

 _[À Nialler]_  
_...T'as pas osé._

 _[De Nialler]_  
_C'EST AU POIL_

 _[À Nialler]_  
_Mais arrête-toi bordel_

 _[De Nialler]_  
_Je fais ce que cheveux_

 _[À Nialler]_  
_Je te bloque_

 _[De Nialler]_  
_C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non ? [message non envoyé]_

 _[De Nialler]_  
_HARRY TU M'AS VRAIMENT BLOQUÉ ? [message non envoyé]_

✉️

 

***

 

 **-Il m'a invité** , s'extasia Louis, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 **-Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial** , s'écria Lottie, une main sur le cœur et l'autre essuyant une larme invisible. **Je suis tellement émue.**

 **-Ça va hein** , ajouté Louis, légèrement blasé. **J'ai un peu forcé aussi donc arrête d'hyperventiler comme ça.**

 **-Mon petit frère a un rendez-vous** , continua Lottie, ignorant totalement son frère. **Il a enfin un rendez-vous après dix ans d'abstinence.**

**\- Je te signale que t'as que 17 ans, donc tu vas vite te calmer. Et arrête d'abuser putain, ça fait que 7 mois que je suis célibataire.**

**-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis** , confirma sa sœur. **Même pas foutu de te poser avec quelqu'un. C'est quoi ton record déjà ? Ah oui, une semaine avec quelqu'un avant de faire un "break" puis finalement rompre.**

Louis lui jeta un regard noir avant de commencer à nettoyer le salon.

**-Je pense que Harry est le bon. Je sais que ça sera sérieux avec lui. Il est gentil et attachant.**

**-Tu sais que le coup de foudre n'existe pas, hein Lou ?**

**-Aide-moi au lieu de me faire des leçons de morale.**

Lottie resta silencieuse quelques instants. Puis, elle se dirigea finalement faire les miroirs pour les nettoyer. Elle avait rejoint son frère l'après-midi et avait directement remarqué ce sourire niais fixé sur son visage. Elle était contente que son frère sorte un peu, il avait vraiment arrêté toute vie sociale (sauf ces rares moments avec Liam) depuis qu'il avait ouvert ce salon. Il avait besoin de ce rendez-vous pour se changer les idées. Mais après, elle ne connaissait pas Harry alors elle avait un peu peur que son frère rentre un peu déçu de sa soirée.

**-Si jamais ce Harry fait quelque chose de mal, je lui enfonce un sèche-cheveux dans l'anus.**

**-Lottie** , s'écria Louis, offusqué. **Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles comme ça ?**

 **-Ça va, j'ai plus 4 ans** , soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Non mais sérieux, Harry a l'air sympa et il est méga beau aussi. Mais j'sais pas.**

 **-On va juste faire une soirée tranquille et apprendre à se connaître. Je verrai bien si ça colle ou pas** , souffla Louis.

 **-Ouais, de toute façon, j'étais la première à vouloir vous caser ensemble dès que je l'ai vu te demander. Il a une façon bizarre de t'aborder quand même** , remarqua-t-elle. **Il s'est coupé les cheveux combien de fois ?**

**-Trois fois en moins d'une semaine, je crois. Je commençais à me sentir coupable alors je l'ai un peu forcé à m'inviter.**

**-T'as bien fait, encore un peu et il finissait chauve. Il vient à quel heure alors ?**

**-19h normalement** , répondit Louis avec un grand sourire.

 **-Je veux tous les détails après** , ordonna la jeune fille.

**-D'accord mais maintenant, nettoie ce miroir. Le nettoyant a séché dessus, regarde.**

 

***

 

Harry était en panique comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas s'il était bien habillé ou non, bien coiffé ou non, malgré Niall qui lui disait qu'il était parfait toutes les deux minutes.

Mais ce rendez-vous était trop important pour Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait sortir avec un satan de cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le destin se foutrait de sa gueule de cette façon.

 **-Harry, tu me stresses** , grogna Niall.

**-C'est moi qui sort ce soir, pas toi.**

**-C'est à quel heure déjà ?**

**-19h il m'a dit.**

**-Harry...**

**-Quoi Niall** , s'énerva le bouclé qui n'arrivait pas à dompter une mèche.

**-Il est 19h05.**

**-QUOI ?!**

 

***

 

Harry n'avait jamais couru aussi vite et génial, il transpirait comme un porc.  
Il aperçut Louis devant la porte de son salon, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

 **-Louis** , s'exclama Harry en courant jusqu'à lui. **Je suis désolé !**

 **-Oh Harry** , fit le châtain en souriant à pleines dents.

Le bouclé trébucha sur le trottoir et failli tomber mais Louis le rattrapa à temps.

**-Oops.**

**-Salut** , dit Louis, content de le voir.

 **-Désolé** , s'excusa Harry en reprenant son souffle. **Niall m'a déconcentré, il me parlait trop en me donnant ses soit-disant conseils puis j'ai pas vu l'heure et...**

**-Harry, respire.**

**-Je voulais pas être en retard, mais il commençait à blablater sur le fait que c'était drôle que je sorte avec un satan de cheveux vu que j'avais juré sur ma tête que je ne mettrais jamais les pieds chez un coiffeur, sauf que t'es pas comme les autres coiffeurs, j'te jure. Je lui parlais de tes massages crâniens et tout puis voilà, je voulais vraiment pas te poser un...**

Harry fut interrompu par quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. Et c'était celles de Louis.

Doux Jésus.

Louis embrassa Harry doucement, amenant sa main jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser de son pouce.

Mais que se passait-il.

Louis se détacha doucement et se perdit dans le regard du bouclé, complètement à l'ouest.

 **-Harry, arrête de stresser** , murmura-t-il.

 **-Je suis désolé** , lâcha Harry tel un automate.

**-Je m'en fiche, je venais de fermer le salon.**

**-Tu venais de fermer le salon** , répéta-t-il.

 **-Oui** , rassura Louis en craquant un sourire.

**-Oui. Mais il est quel heure ?**

**-19h03** , répondit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh l'enfoiré.

 **-Je peux t'embrasser encore ?** demanda Harry en rougissant.

Louis lâcha un petit rire avant d'attirer Harry à lui.

Finalement, Harry remerciait Niall du fond du cœur (même si sa vengeance allait être terrible).

 

***

 

 **-Je suis un satan de cheveux alors ?** interrogea Louis alors qu'ils faisaient la queue dans un cinéma.

Harry lui avait proposé un cinéma et Louis lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait tellement mignon qu'il aurait même accepté d'aller faire des courses avec lui. Harry avait rougi en détournant les yeux et priait tous les dieux pour que cette soirée ne soit pas un fiasco total.  
Il y avait peut-être deux ou trois personnes devant eux mais quelque chose bloquait au niveau de la caisse, Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il avait vaguement entendu le garçon négocier le prix des oursons en gélatine mais il n'était pas sûr. Qui négociait le prix des bonbons dans un cinéma, sérieusement ? Harry prit soudainement conscience de ce que Louis venait de lui dire.

 **-Merde, j'ai vraiment dit ça ?** s'étrangla Harry en se tournant vers Louis.

 **-Je le prends pas mal, t'inquiète** , rassura le châtain après avoir éclaté de rire.

Harry se mordit les joues, trop mal à l'aise. Il faisait trop de faux-pas pour un premier rendez-vous, c'était horrible.

 **-Tu sais quel film tu veux voir ?** demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

 **-Euh...et bien** , hésita Louis, **on a le choix entre ce film qui m'a l'air niais et celui-là qui a l'air gore. T'en penses quoi ?**

 **-Je pense que j'aurais dû t'emmener dans un cinéma un peu plus populaire** , soupira Harry, conscient d'enchaîner les erreurs.

**-Harry, c'est pas grave. On passe un bon moment, je ne m'ennuie absolument pas.**

**-Je fais n'importe quoi** , continua Harry au bord des larmes.

 **-Eh Harry** , s'inquiéta Louis en lui prenant la main. **Ok, tant pis pour le cinéma, viens. On rentre au salon.**

Harry renifla avant de hocher la tête misérablement. Louis lui sourit tendrement et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Harry se mordait les joues, de mauvaise humeur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi con ? Tout ça, c'était la faute de Niall. C'était lui qui l'avait stressé en début de soirée.

Louis ne lâcha pas sa main, Harry en était vraiment touché, mais pourquoi diable le coiffeur n'était-il pas saoulé de sa personne ?

Ils arrivèrent donc au point de départ sans avoir dit un mot, Louis sortit les clés de sa poche et rouvrit le salon. Harry le suivit d'un pas traînant, n'osant même plus ouvrir la bouche. Louis alluma les lumières.

 **-Mets-toi à l'aise, Harry** , dit Louis en enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures.

 **-J'ai gâché ta soirée** , souffla le bouclé en le regardant se dévêtir.

**-T'as rien gâché du tout, je m'amuse bien.**

Harry lui jeta un regard blasé.

**-Arrête de mentir.**

**-Tu es nerveux Harry, c'est tout. Moi aussi je suis nerveux, c'est normal.**

**-Non, mais moi, ça frôle le ridicule là** , ajouta Harry en se tapant le front et en enlevant ses chaussures à son tour.

Le sol du salon n'était pas froid, et Harry aimait bien son contact.  
Louis pouffa avant de s'approcher de lui, glissant une main dans ses boucles.

**-On a le salon pour nous. Tu veux que je te coiffe ? Ou du moins, faire ce massage crânien dont tu m'a parlé ?**

**-Oh merde. J'ai dit ça aussi ?**

**-Je trouve ça...adorable. Et très flatteur.**

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra doucement dans sa poitrine, Louis touchait ses cheveux doucement et ouais, Harry voulait trop que Louis s'occupe de lui.

Il hocha la tête timidement et Louis lui sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

**-Tu veux que je te laves les cheveux aussi ?**

**-Oh non, ne te dérange pas pour ça Louis. Vraiment** , insista Harry, gêné.

 **-Alors viens là** , répondit Louis tout sourire en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna à l'arrière, là ou Harry se demandait ce qu'il y avait. Et bien, il n'y avait rien. À part cette salle de repos. Il y avait un frigo, une table et un lit. Rien de plus.

 **-Je restais dormir là quand j'étais encore en travaux** , expliqua Louis. **Des fois, j'étais trop fatigué pour rentrer chez moi.**

Harry se demandait comment Louis lui ferait un massage s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un lit dans...Oh bordel.

Louis tira sur la main d'Harry qui avait un coup de chaud tout à coup. Le coiffeur n'allait pas faire quelque chose de déplacé hein ?

 **-Viens** , fit Louis en s'installant en tailleurs à la tête du lit. **Allonge toi devant moi, comme ça t'auras ton massage.**

Wow.

 **-T'es réel ?** demanda Harry.

 **-T'es con. Allez viens** , pouffa Louis en tapotant devant lui.

Harry s'approcha à petits pas avant de s'allonger sur le lit, sa tête se retrouvant sur les jambes du coiffeur. Il était en apnée depuis quelques secondes mais tout son corps se relâcha quand il sentit les doigts de Louis entre ses cheveux.  
C'était une sensation vraiment incroyable. Il leva son regard et vit Louis qui le regardait en souriant. Même à l'envers, il était beau putain.

 **-Alors, t'es en vacances en ce moment ?** demanda le châtain en continuant de lui masser le cuir chevelu.

 **-Oui** , souffla Harry, complètement détendu. **Mes partiels sont après la rentrée.**

**-Oh, d'accord. Tu as eu le temps de réviser ?**

**-Ça va** , répondit Harry en fermant les yeux. **J'ai juste l'anglais puis je pourrais passer mon concours à la fin de l'année.**

**-Ton concours ?**

**-Ouais, j'hésite encore entre la primaire et le collège mais je verrais.**

**-Tu voulais pas être en labo ?** demanda Louis en arrêtant de bouger ses doigts.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, croisant celui de Louis, toujours penché au-dessus de sa tête.

 **-Oh merde** , paniqua-t-il.

**-Har...**

**-Merde** , répéta-il en se levant en se retournant vers Louis, tout rouge. **Je...je...**

**-T'es pas étudiant en sciences ?**

**-Je...Non** , avoua Harry, en baissant la tête.

Il tortura ses ongles pendant un moment avant de jeter un regard en coin au châtain qui le regardait toujours.

 **-Ok** , dit finalement Louis.

 **-Je...J'aimerai être professeur** , souffla Harry, complètement honteux.

Il sentit le coiffeur lui prendre la main.

**-Mais c'est bien, professeur. Pourquoi tu me l'a pas d'y directement ?**

**-J'sais pas** , murmura Harry en détournant les yeux. **J'voulais t'impressionner.**

 **-Seigneur** , entendit-il Louis dire.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Louis l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait décéder dans la minute qui arrivait. Louis l'embrassait doucement, avec une tendresse qui surprenait Harry. Il était tellement doux alors que le bouclé venait de lui avouer qu'il lui avait menti. Son cœur battait fortement qu'il l'entendait résonner dans ses tympans.  
Louis se détacha doucement, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

**-Tu m'as impressionné la première fois que tu es venu dans ce salon. Tu es le premier client à m'avoir hurlé dessus et j'ai été surpris par ta personnalité. Par tes cheveux mais surtout toi. Tu es beau. T'avais pas besoin de chercher à m'impressionner avec des shampooings, Harry.**

**-Ah bon ?** souffla-t-il.

**-Mais oui. T'es foutrement craquant et j'ai craqué.**

**-T'es pas...en colère ?**

Louis déposa un autre baiser sur sa bouche sans le prolonger.

**-Rallonge-toi.**

Harry était toujours rouge de honte. Il se remit comme il était, lentement, n'osant plus rien dire. Louis était...parfait. Vraiment parfait.  
Le coiffeur recommença à bouger les doigts, s'appliquant à relaxer Harry qui s'était tendu.

**-Donc professeur ?**

**-Oui** , répondit Harry en levant les yeux pour croiser les siens.

Louis se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Tout était trop tendre, trop bien. Louis était la perle rare qu'il recherchait.

 

***

 

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Louis et Harry sortaient ensemble. Niall était content pour son ami, les deux tourtereaux s'entendaient bien, tout semblait se passer à merveille. Harry n'avait pas redemandé à Louis de lui couper les cheveux, heureusement. Le coiffeur avait même confié à Harry que s'il tentait quelque chose sur ses cheveux, Niall ferait un malheur.

Charlotte, de son côté, était complètement gaga de voir son frère aussi épris de quelqu'un. Harry s'entendait très bien avec elle, même s'il avait un peu eu peur d'elle au début.

 **-Je te surveille** , avait-elle dit en montrant ses yeux de deux doigts et les tournant vers ceux d'Harry ensuite. **Sinon, gare au sèche-cheveux.**

Harry n'avait pas très bien compris mais Louis avait changé de sujet à ce moment-là. Puis après quelques jours, Charlotte s'était beaucoup plus ouverte face au bouclé, elle était drôle et elle ne cessait de lui répéter "qu'elle savait que ça arriverait, bordel, c'est tellement mignon".

Harry avait aussi rencontré Liam, le meilleur ami de Louis et il voyait les yeux de son petit ami qui pétillaient quand il l'avait présenté. Liam semblait très content pour Louis aussi et Harry le trouvait très sympathique. Le brun lui avait expliqué les débuts assez difficiles de Louis mais que tout marchait bien maintenant.

 **-J'ai toujours voulu bosser dans les publicités, tout ça, tu vois ? Alors faire un peu de pub à Louis ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir** , expliqua-t-il à Harry alors qu'ils observaient le coiffeur s'occuper d'une cliente.

 **-C'était vraiment dur au début ?** demanda Harry.

 **-Ouais, disons que l'intérieur n'était pas vraiment aménagé comme ça, Louis a mis du temps pour se décider des couleurs et de la mise en place. J'ai essayé de le conseiller puis j'ai réussi à faire venir des personnes assez importantes ici et disons que ça a démarré doucement** , ajouta Liam avec un grand sourire. **Et vous, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? Louis ne m'a rien dit, ce petit cachottier.**

 **-T'étais occupé** , intervient Louis en sortant les ciseaux, prêt à couper les cheveux de sa cliente qui avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. **Je voulais pas te déranger.**

 **-Mais tu me déranges jamais, le nain** , répliqua Liam.

Louis lâcha un petit rire avant de se concentrer. Harry le regarda, attendri, puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers Liam.

**-Donc quand tu dis personne importante, tu veux parler de personnes connues genre ?**

**-Ouais** , s'exclama Liam. **Zayn Malik est venu ici, il était vraiment satisfait alors du coup, j'en ai même profité pour en parler à Karl Lagerfeld pour si jamais il voulait envoyer d'autres mannequins dans ce salon.**

Harry n'avait pas vraiment écouté la suite. Son cerveau s'était mis sur pause à "Zayn Malik". Liam continuait de lui parler, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils s'organisent pour sortir tous ensemble un jour, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu par un "mmh" absent.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été jaloux mais là, il sentait clairement la jalousie couler dans son sang. C'était plus fort que lui, il était déjà _tellement_ épris du jeune coiffeur.

On en était donc là, après le départ de Liam du salon, que Louis avait maintenant fermé.

**-Donc t'as coiffé Zayn Malik.**

**-Oui, il est venu une fois.**

**-Zayn Malik** , répéta Harry de mauvaise humeur.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?** s'inquiéta Louis. **C'est plutôt positif pour moi non ?**

**-Ce mec est canon, Louis.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Ba il est canon. C'est déjà trop** , cracha Harry.

Louis resta silencieux , ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Harry.

 **-T'es...jaloux ?** s'étonna-t-il.

**-Moi ? Jaloux de ce mannequin toujours coiffé comme un playmobile ? Jamais.**

**-T'es jaloux** , confirma Louis, touché.

Il s'approcha d'Harry pour entourer son visage de ses mains.

**-T'as pas à être jaloux, Harry.**

**-Et pourquoi pas ?** bouda-t-il.

**-Mais parce que premièrement, il a une copine, et deuxièmement, j'suis pas intéressé.**

Harry ne répondit pas, il supportait de moins en moins que Louis _touche_ les cheveux d'une autre personne que lui. Alors un mannequin beau gosse encore moins. Il savait que c'était ridicule, étant donné son métier, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

**-Tu veux qu'on reste au salon ce soir ?**

**-Mmh** , marmonna Harry en continuant de bouder.

Louis lui sourit tendrement avant de commencer le nettoyage de son salon. Harry refusa de l'aider au début, voulant juste se faire remarquer mais en voyant que Louis ne lui disait rien, il soupira et prit un balai.

Une fois que tout fut propre, Louis alla voir dans le frigo s'il y avait quelque chose à manger.

**-Il reste...une pomme. Et un œuf. Je te propose pizza ?**

Harry ne répondit pas.

 **-Harry** , soupira Louis en refermant le frigo. **Tu fais la tête à cause de Malik encore ?**

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'approcha de lui et l'attira contre ses lèvres avec une force qui surpris le châtain. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et avec passion, forçant l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue.  
Il entendit Louis lâcher un soupir et ce son lui retourna le ventre. Il se détacha pour reprendre son souffle et il se perdit dans le regard océan du coiffeur.

 **-Tu...Tu devrais être jaloux plus souvent** , murmura Louis.

Harry se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il plaça ses deux mains sur le bassin du plus petit pour l'attirer contre lui.

Il s'empêchait un peu de réfléchir parce qu'ils n'étaient encore jamais allés plus loin que des baisers et des câlins et Harry ne voulait absolument pas précipiter les choses mais aussi se dégonfler. Il voulait montrer que Louis lui appartenait. Et qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde, surtout meilleur que ce Zayn.

Louis se laissait faire, il ne voulait pas brusquer ou forcer les choses avec le bouclé. Il attendait le moment où lui serait prêt et ne voulait rien précipiter même s'il en mourrait d'envie plus depuis une semaine.

Harry s'attarda quelque secondes du la ceinture du plus âgé puis tira dessus pour essayer de l'ouvrir tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Louis glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et celui-ci lâcha un soupir d'aise. Il aimait tellement quand Louis lui touchait les cheveux.  
Après avoir réussi à détacher la ceinture qu'il balança par terre, Harry s'empressa de soulever le t-shirt du coiffeur. Il laissa ses mains courir sur son torse chaud, où il pouvait sentir le cœur de Louis battre à tout rompre.

**-Harry...**

Le bouclé ne s'arrêta pas, il poussa légèrement Louis sur le lit, lit trop petit d'ailleurs puisque les pieds du châtain étaient toujours au sol. Harry se pencha et s'allongea sur Louis, appuyant son bassin contre le sien. Louis se cambra aussitôt, lâchant une longue expiration.

**-Harry, ton t-shirt.**

Harry n'écoutait toujours rien, commençant à déposer un tas de baisers dans le cou du plus âgé. Finalement, les mains de Louis passèrent sous le t-shirt d'Harry, caressant son dos en tremblant. Harry se détacha doucement de lui, enlevant son vêtement lui-même avant de le jeter au pied du lit. Il était complètement sur Louis, ses longues jambes repliées autour de sa taille.  
Louis le regardait, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé.

**-Harry, tu...**

**-Oui, j'avoue** , souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui. **Je suis jaloux.**

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis, engageant un baiser fougueux. Il sentit finalement les doigts du châtain tirant sur son pantalon. Harry retira les mains de Louis doucement et appuya juste son bassin encore un fois.

 **-Harry** , lâcha Louis. **J** **e...Vas-y Harry. Fais ce que tu veux.**

Le bouclé s'arrêta, soudainement touché par ce que Louis venait de lui dire.

 **-T'es beau** , murmura-t-il.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, comme des aimants et seuls leurs gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce.  
Enfin, Harry se mit à genoux devant le lit et commença à retirer le pantalon horriblement serré de son copain. Une fois, le pantalon enlevé, Harry en profita par la même occasion de retirer les deux chaussettes du châtain qu'il jeta également quelque part, il ne savait plus où. Son cerveau était embrouillé, il ne pensait qu'à LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis. Allongé comme ça devant lui, l'air complètement vulnérable.

Il embrassa le creux de sa jambe, faisant apparaître des frissons sur la peau du châtain. Il remonta doucement avant d'arriver jusqu'au dernier tissu présent, qui était là en trop.  
Louis était dans tous ses états, il s'empêchait de bouger mais n'arrivait pas à retenir son bassin qui se soulevait pour chercher une friction quelconque.

**-Louis, tu es vraiment magnifique.**

Le châtain gémit juste en réponse. Il n'en pouvait plus.

**-Harry...Ça commence à me faire mal.**

**-Ok, ok** , murmura Harry en déposant ses lèvres sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer.

Louis lâcha un cri de surprise et tira sur les boucles d'Harry. Celui-ci continua de butiner sur ses hanches, content de sentir le sexe de son petit ami se durcir.  
Il laissa ses doigts parcourir le bord du sous-vêtement avant de tirer dessus pour l'enlever. Louis laissa échapper un gémissement quand Harry posa enfin sa bouche sur lui.

Harry aimait bien les mains de Louis dans ses cheveux. Il aimait quand Louis les lui tirait doucement. Il aimait Louis tout court en fait. Ça lui faisait peur de s'en rendre compte, ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il étaient vraiment ensemble. Pouvait-t-on tomber amoureux aussi vite ?

"Bats la race, Rose a aimé Jack en trois jours alors tout est possible."

Il trembla un peu avant de prendre Louis en bouche. Le châtain lâchait des sons qui allaient rendre Harry fou. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur toute la longueur de Louis, sentant ses jambes trembler contre sa tête.  
Louis tira encore sur les boucles d'Harry avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- **T'es en train de me faire ça à cause de Malik ? Sérieusement ?** articula Louis à voix basse.

 **-J'voulais le faire plus tôt hein** , souffla Harry contre ses lèvres.

**-Et t'attendais quoi ? Je voulais pas te forcer alors je t'attendais, moi.**

**-Je sais pas** , murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Louis se cambra pour coller son bassin à celui d'Harry et perdant patience, il commença à défaire sa ceinture.

 **-T'es encore habillé** , balbutia Louis.

Harry se détacha de Louis, se débarrassant rapidement de son jean et de son boxer, libérant lui aussi son érection qu'il avait jusqu'à présent oublié.  
Il replongea sur Louis, qui laissa un soupir de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 **-Viens Harry, viens** , chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il embrassa Louis avec passion et le contact de leurs deux sexes lui fit perdre la tête. Il contrôlait de moins en moins ses coups de hanches pour accentuer les frictions et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'être bruyant lui aussi.

**-Louis, tu veux...**

**-On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout Harry** , chuchota Louis entre deux respirations. **Fais-moi ce que tu veux.**

Harry descendit une main jusqu'à prendre en main le sexe de son petit ami et faire de rapides va et viens. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt pour aller au bout mais tout ça était déjà très intense.

 **-Harry Harry Harry** , lâcha Louis, s'agrippant aux draps.

Le bouclé l'embrassa et Louis atteint la jouissance comme ça. Son corps tremblait sous lui et Harry descendit sa main pour se masturber lui-même mais Louis l'arrêta avant de le faire pour lui.

 **-Laisse-moi faire, amour. Viens pour moi** , soupira-t-il.

Ce fut si intense qu'Harry se délivra après quelques secondes seulement avant de s'écrouler sur Louis.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle doucement, leur cœur battant au même rythme endiablé. Louis était couvert de sueur. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant.

 **-Tu viens de donner un orgasme pour un satan de cheveux** , souffla Louis, encore essoufflé, avant de lâcher un rire.

 **-Non** , murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser fermement. **T'es mon ange maintenant. Juste mon ange.**

 

***

 

**-Alors là...OH BORDEL.**

Harry et Louis étaient cachés dans la salle de bain de l'appartement du bouclé.

 **-VOUS ÊTES OÙ BANDE DE F** **ILS DE** **...**

Louis éclata de rire, Harry posa sa main immédiatement sur sa bouche pour empêcher le bruit de se propager.

**-Sortez de là, j'rigole même pas.**

Niall s'était réveillé, plutôt tranquillement, quand il vit une putain de merde dessinée sur son front. À l'encre indélébile. UNE PUTAIN DE MERDE.

**-POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA ?**

**-Pour te remercier de m'avoir fait rencontrer Louis** , répondit Harry, contre la porte.

**-MAIS POURQUOI UNE MERDE ? C'EST GRÂCE À MOI SI VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE.**

**-Je m'étais juré de le faire** , expliqua Harry, toujours calmement alors que le châtain était juste en train de pleurer de rire.

**-IL AURAIT DÛ TE RASER.**

Louis se perdit dans le regard d'Harry avant de lui sourire.

**-J'aurais jamais pu te raser.**

- **Je sais** , répondit Harry avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser. **Tu me coupes les cheveux aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux ?** chuchota le châtain contre sa bouche.

**-Pourquoi pas, ma mère avait l'air d'aimer ma nouvelle coiffure quand on est allé chez elle.**

**-J'aime bien quand tes cheveux sont longs, je peux tirer dessus quand on...**

**-VOUS ALLEZ M'OUVRIR, OUI ? JE DOIS FAIRE PARTIR CE TRUC.**

**-Je sais que tu les couperas jamais courts à ce point** , murmura Harry.

Harry ignora son colocataire qui continuait de taper sur la porte comme un demeuré et se perdit sur les lèvres du châtain.

-Je **regretterais jamais d'être tombé sur toi, putain** , souffla Harry. **Mon ange.**

**-Pour certains, c'est coup de foudre à Bollywood et pour nous, c'est coup de foudre dans un salon de coiffure.**

**-Tu vois qu'il existe, le coup de foudre** ,chuchota le bouclé.

**-Je t'aime, Harry.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, mon Louis.**

**-J'VOUS RASERAI TOUS LES DEUX PENDANT VOTRE SOMMEIL.**

 

FIN.

 


End file.
